The realization that extracellular RNA is abundant and biologically significant has opened up a whole new field of research. Both protein bound RNA and, in particular, vesicle enclosed RNA, have become the focus of a rapidly expanding body of research with tremendous biologic significance and clinical potential. Tracking PubMed entries under the designation exosomes and extracellular vesicles showed 0-3 references per year from 1989 to 2003, in 2011 there were 15 references, in 2014 169 references and in 2015 through June 153 references. Thus coverage of this area of research is both highly timely and quite significant. The proposed Gordon Conference entitled Extracellular Vesicles: Biologic Effects and Therapeutic Potential of Extracellular Vesicles to be held at Sunday River in Newry, Maine, August 21-26, 2016 will bring together a very diverse array of senior and junior investigators in both basic and clinical fields. It will be led off with a presentation by Nobel Laureate Dr. Randy Schekman and then followed by sessions covering 1.) Extracellular Vesicle Isolation and Vesicle Characterization, 2.) Extracellular RNA, 3.) Extracellular Vesicle Biogenesis, Vesicle Cargo Loading and Targeting RNA, 4.) Extracellular Vesicles in Tissue Injury and Repair, 5.) The role of Extracellular Vesicles in Inflammation, 6.) Non-Mammalian and Plan Extracellular Vesicles, 7.) Extracellular Vesicles and Thrombosis, 8.) Extracellular Vesicles in Neurobiology and 9.) Extracellular Vesicles in Cancer. We will emphasize interactions between participants, the development of collaborative research and of clinical protocols. Open speaker slots have been reserved for junior colleagues who will also be represented in poster sessions. General issues to be focused on will be vesicle heterogeneity, isolation and quantification strategies, vesicle stability on storage, trafficking of vesicles and toxicity of vesicles on in vivo administration. A particularly important area of discussion will be approaches to obtain regulatory approval for clinical trials using vesicles. We seek to obtain funding to support registration fees and travel of junior investigators. This promises to be a very diverse and exciting conference which should lead to important collaborations moving the field forward both as to basic studies and clinical application.